That xxx
by Miladys
Summary: "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan Ryouta? Mematahkan kakimu? Mengikatmu dalam sangkar? Perlukah aku menarik matamu keluar untuk melihat kenyataan?" Akashi PoV. Songfic based on G.Dragon-That xxx. Aokise/Akakise.


**Hello there :) Aku pengen banget nulis ini dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu tapi tak pernah sempat. *guling di tanah* semoga aku masih punya writing style-ku.**

**Summary: "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan Ryouta? Mematahkan kakimu? Mengikatmu dalam sangkar? Perlukah aku menarik matamu keluar untuk melihat kenyataan?" Akashi PoV. Songfic based on -That xxx. Aokise/Akakise.**

**Warning: Good dosage of feeling. :like:**

* * *

><p>Uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal bwasseo (Yea I saw him)<br>Hoksina haetdeon nae yegami majasseo (I told you)  
>Nega jun banjireul ppaego hanjjogen paljjangeul kkigo<br>Geunyang yeogikkajiman malhalge (I don't wanna hurt you)

Mereka bilang aku sempurna, mereka bilang aku punya segalanya.

Ya, mereka benar. Dengan hasil pencapaianku selama ini, aku buktikan aku memiliki otak cerdas di atas rata-rata dan kejeniusan. Aku memiliki kekayaan yang akan segera diwariskan oleh ayahku kepadaku. Parasku pun tidaklah buruk. Aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Aku yakin dengan diriku dan keyakinanku. Namun baru kusadari, hidupku memang sempurna, tapi itu sebelum aku menghitung salah satu bagian yang penting dari hidup. Bagian itu adalah hati dan perasaan. Cinta, aku tak memilikinya.

Aku baru menyadari hidupku tak sesempurna yang kupikirkan ketika pria berambut blondie itu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam hidupku, memoriku, ingatanku, dan hatiku. Dia jatuh seperti bunga matahari yang perlahan tenggelam ke palung biru dalam dan dingin. Dia masuk ke hatiku dan warna terangnya membuat dingin itu menjadi hangat dan gelap pekat itu menjadi berwarna.

Aku menikmatinya.

Hidupku haruslah sempurna karena ekspektasi dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Maka aku yakinkan diriku untuk menggapai kesempurnaan itu. Ya, aku harus mendapatkanmu Kise Ryouta. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan Ryouta? Mematahkan kakimu? Mengikatmu dalam sangkar? Perlukah aku menarik matamu keluar untuk melihat kenyataan?

Kise Ryouta yang seharusnya milikku itu hanya menunjukan punggungnya kepadaku sambil menatap orang lain dengan wajah berseri dan penuh kagum. Orang itu, ace tim kami, Aomine Daiki. Ryouta apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau butakan dirimu dengan begitu saja memberikan hatimu padanya? Apakah kau tak tau kalau hatimu sedang di bakar menjadi abu?

Mungkin Ryouta tidak melihat, mungkin Ryouta tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tau dan tak satupun bisa lolos dari mataku ini. Aku melihatmu Daiki. Hari itu ketika kau berjalan dengan wanita yang tak dikenal dan dia memeluk tanganmu layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mungkin tak banyak kurasakan tentang hati dan cinta tapi orang bodoh pun tahu kalian memiliki hubungan dekat.

Omong kosong tentang kesempurnaan dan ekspektasi. Sekarang aku menginginkan Ryouta atas dasar perasaan. Mungkin membiarkan Daiki dapat mempermudahku. Lagipula, tak ada hak untukku mengatakan apapun kepada Daiki sekarang. Maka aku membalikan badanku dan menutup mata.

Geunde ohiryeo neoneun naege hwareul nae (Why?)  
>Geuneun jeoldaero geureol riga eopdae (Sure you're right)<br>Naneun ne nunchil salpigo naega jal mot bon georago  
>Geurae neol wihae geojitmalhalge (I'm sorry)<p>

Mungkin aku tak memiliki hak untuk berbicara dengan Daiki, tapi aku berhak untuk memberi tahu kenyataan kepadaan Ryouta. Meski kenyataan ini serasa menarik matamu keluar dari pelopaknya, kau harus tau Ryouta. Kau harus membuka hatimu. Kau harus mendengarkanku. Karena dalam hidupmu, peranku adalah seorang 'safe heaven', tempat dimana kau menceritakan pedihmu dan mencari kenyamanan. Begitukan?

Akhirnya kenyataan meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Ketika kau mulai mencerna apa yang kukatakan, matamu melebar tak percaya, pupil iris emasmu mengecil ketakutan dan air matamu menetes perlahan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kau menutup pintu hatimu rapat-rapat dan membuang sosokku begitu saja.

"BOHONG! Kau bohong Akashicchi! Mana mungkin Aominecchi mengkhianatiku! Dia memang aneh belakangan ini. Mungkin dia lelah.. M-Mungkin.. uh, berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak.."

Katakan padaku Ryouta.. Ini adalah air matamu tapi mengapa sakitnya menggerogoti hatiku? Melihat kenyataan kalau kau menangis karena ucapanku, memang tak salah kalau aku juga merasakan sakitmu. Ryouta, mengapa kau begitu buta.

"…. Kau benar. Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat."

Tidak, sama sekali tidak salah.

Neon geu saram yaegil hal ttaen haengbokhae boyeo (You look happy)  
>Ireokerado useuni joha boyeo (I'm happy)<br>Geureul jeongmal saranghandago machi yeongwonhalgeorago  
>Mitneun ne moseubi i don t know what to say no more<p>

Neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara (Yup they know)  
>Ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa (It' s you)<br>They say love is blind oh baby you so blind  
>Jebal heeojigireul baralge<p>

Walau aku telah memperingatkanmu, tetap saja dirimu menempel padanya setiap hari dan setiap saat dengan senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang aku ingin hanya tertuju padaku. Diriku yang absolut ini hanyalah pelarian dan kau seenaknya tertawa dan berbahagia bersamanya? Kau membiarkan diriku melihatmu bahagia sementara dibalik topeng kaca ini aku meringis menahan pedih?

Oh betapa adilnya dirimu.

Bahkan para anggota kisedai memberikan restu mereka kepada kalian tanpa tahu apapun. Mereka serasa bahagia melihat kalian bersama tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa hanya aku yang tahu dan tersisih bersama sakit hati?

Ah betapa adilnya takdir.

Bissan chae yeppeun ot gogeup reseutorang neon jal eoullyeo  
>Hajiman ne yeop geu xneun jeongmal anya neorangeun an eoullyeo<br>Ne apeseo geojitmisoreul jieumyeo ne bolgwa meoritgyeoreul manjimyeo  
>Sogeuron bunmyeong dareun yeojareul saenggakhae<br>Eojjeom geureol su inni joe gatae  
>Nega heullin nunmulmankeum naega deo jalhaejulge baby<br>Neo honja gamdanghal apeum naegedo jom nanwojullae baby  
>Na jom bwadallago geudae sarangi wae narangeol molla<br>Wae neoman molla

Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya  
>Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya<br>Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya  
>Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya<p>

Malam ini dingin, namun tak satupun rasa bisa kurasakan. Sebenarnya ini tak ada bedanya dari yang dulu. Aku memang tak pernah merasakan apapun, namun rasanya kali ini lebih tenang.. lebih hampa.

Aku berjalan di pusat kota yang ramai dengan orang-orang berjalan hilir mudik. Ada yang bersama keluarga atau pasangan. Aku tak peduli, sekarang aku hanya ingin melepas penat sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini membeli buku dan membeli secangkir kopi. Namun langkahku terhenti seketika, ketika aku melihat sekilas rambut emas di balik etalase restoran itu.

Tentu Daiki bersamanya, dia membelai rambut emas lebut itu perlahan. Pemilik rambut emas itu tersenyum tenang dan tampak begitu nyaman.. begitu bahagia. Namun dimataku, kau tak tahu Ryouta bahwa dirimu sedang terjebak dalam ilusi menyedihkan. Dia memang membelai rambutmu lembut, tapi mata dan pikirannya serasa ada di tempat lain.

Aku pun membalikan badanku dan berjalan pergi.

Seharusnya aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah mengungkit tentang Daiki dengan wanita lain itu. Terlebih lagi aku sudah mengatakan mungkin aku salah lihat. Namun pemandangan beberapa hari itu mengusikku hingga detik ini.

Selama ini posisiku adalah seseorang yang selalu Ryouta bisa andalkan, memberi saran dan tempat dimana dia mencari ketenangan batin. Walau terasa begitu ironis, aku menerima peranku dan tetap diam di lingkar nyamanku ini. Aku berusaha nyaman dengan menjadi orang yang dituju Ryouta.

Tapi hari ini aku keluar dari lingkaran nyamanku. Ya, aku berbicara lagi tentang apa yang kulihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ryouta, Daiki tidak pernah mencintaimu. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Itu inti pembicaraanku. Aku sudah bersiap bila ia menangis lagi seperti dulu. Aku akan tetap bertahan dan berusaha memaksa Ryouta untuk membuka matanya. Namun aku salah prediksi.

"Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi."

Tenang. Mataku begitu tenang menatapnya. Tak satupun ekspresi keluar dari wajahku. Tapi di dalam dadaku ini, hatiku sedang berdarah.. dan akhirnya mati.

"… begitukan Ryouta? Baiklah, tapi aku mau kau mendengarkan perkataanku ini dan tanamkan pada otakmu. Kau berpikir mengapa diriku sempat-sempatnya mendengar celotehan dan curhatanmu tentang pria bodoh itu? Kau pikir mengapa aku selalu membalas telephone dan pesan singkatmu ketika kau kesepian? Kau pikir mengapa aku selalu disana dan memelukmu dalam diam ketika kau menangis untuk orang lain?" aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berjalan keluar ruangan, "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir mungkin aku menyayangimu jauh daripada dirinya?"

Aku tetap berjalan keluar ruangan kelas itu dalam diam. Di kesunyian itu aku bisa mendengar suara Ryouta jatuh bersimpuh ke lantai dan dalam lirih memanggil namaku. Tapi aku sendiri sudah merasa begitu bisu dan buta. Sudahlah..

Baiklah..

Beberapa minggu sejak kejadian itu, aku mendengar dari Tetsuya kalau akhirnya Ryouta mengetahuinya. Dia sendiri yang memegoki Daiki ketika dia berjalan dengan wanita lain. Akhirnya Ryouta mengetahui kebenarannya. Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya, Ryouta?

Aku menghela nafas dalam sambil menatap langit dari jendela kamarku ketika tiba-tiba line Skype-ku berbunyi. Ada sebuah call dari nama yang kukira tak akan pernah kulihat lagi. Perlahan aku mengenakan headset-ku dan menerima call itu.

"Ryouta?"

"A-Akashicchi! Syukurlah id Skype-mu masih aktif. Kemana saja dirimu? Mengapa nomermu sudah tidak aktif? Mengapa dirimu tak pernah terlihat di sekolah lagi? Mengapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Mengapa-.."

"Ryouta, cukup. Tenanglah. Tak ada yang perlu aku jawab." Suaraku tenang dan dingin, tapi hatiku bergetar.

"Apa.. maksudmu? Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku.. ingin membicarakan tentang.. kita."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan.."

"M-mengapa?!"

Aku terkekeh kecil. Ah.. mereka bilang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bahkan sepertinya takdir berusaha membuktikan ini kepadaku. Meski menurutku bagian hidup yang ini adalah optional, aku berusaha mencapainya dan memang terbukti tak mudah. Bahkan aku tertelan ironi dan takdir mempermainkanku.

"Aku pindah ke Amerika."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha :v hahahaha :v *melarikan diri*<strong>


End file.
